


Pride in Pink

by ReiraSpaceMuffin



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Shoes, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiraSpaceMuffin/pseuds/ReiraSpaceMuffin
Summary: "Shopping with Anesagi-san was an experience of simplicity and yet also rather enjoyable" Tenn thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [364_Unbirthdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/364_Unbirthdays/gifts).



> Short Un-beta'd Drabble request from 364_Unbirthdays!!

“Ah! Here, you should have this!” Kaoru said as he grabbed the pink t-shirt and threw it into Tenn’s arms. The shirt had no design and was actually quite boring to look at but it was just the prettiest shade of pink the man had ever seen! 

 

Tenn tried to readjust the growing pile in his arms as they continued to walk through the large store.

 

“Should we get a basket?” The boy asked. It wasn’t that the pile was huge but with his past experiences of shopping with his manager, he knew it would grow quickly. 

 

“Oh.. I suppose so.” Anesagi answered, his eyes narrowing slightly. The baskets weren’t particularly pretty to look at and the man felt they were rather distasteful. He was already displeased with Tenn’s current outfit. The boy was wearing his usual pink cardigan but on top of it was this heavy brown jacket. He wore thick-rimmed glasses to try and hide his face and also an old, blue baseball cap. It was a fashion nightmare.

Though, at least the boy was wearing a nice pair of pants. Tenn was fairly good with dressing his lower half compared to his twin.  _ That  _ boy had been going around wearing a pair of broken overalls, even on live television!

 

“After we finish shopping in here, we’ll need to get you a new pair of shoes.” Anesagi said.

 

“Why?” Tenn asked. He thought his current pair of sneakers were fine.

 

“Because! We just do! What you are wearing now… it’s unforgivable, really.” The older man declared in an overdramatic way. He put the back of his hand to his forehead to emphasise this.

The two of them went to the checkout to pay and although Tenn was fine with paying himself, Anesagi payed for him like he had during their past shopping trips. Tenn wasn’t quite sure as to  _ why  _ Anesagi always payed but there was no use arguing about it.

 

Their next shop was a nearby shoe shop. The shop’s prices ranged from fairly low to rather high and Tenn was quietly wondering what on earth Anesagi was going to get him. The window displayed various different types of shoes but a particular brand caught Tenn’s eye.

This brand had been around for a long time and was famous for releasing many different colour variations of each new style. Riku had liked the brand when they were kids, always talking about how one day he’d be able to wear a matching pair with Tenn as they raced each other. That day never came.

 

As Anesagi dragged Tenn through the store he couldn’t help but feel himself lose the little amount of interest he had with the shopping. The two of them spent an ungodly amount of time looking through multiple types of shoes, but Anesagi didn’t seem to approve of any of them so they kept looking.

“Why do you always chose pink for me?” Tenn asked in a bored tone, though he was curious to know the answer.

“Because, it is your signature colour!!” The man answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Every Idol has their own colour! TRIGGER has mostly dark colours, but your pink makes it all pop!” He said passionately.

“IDOLiSH7 has a lot of bright colours, like that twin of yours and his red!” Anesagi continued.

 

Tenn’s eyes widend for a split second. He supposed Anesagi was right, TRIGGER was a rather dark-themed group and the pink was rather refreshing. He felt his pride go up a bit at that.

 

“You know what? I already know your size, so go to that cafe across the street and wait for me. I will find you the best pair.” Anesagi said. Tenn nodded and grabbed his bags.

Now that he was sitting in the small cafe he finally realised why Anesagi always payed for him. It wasn’t like Tenn was his favourite kid in the world so he knew it had to be something else. The reason was simply because Anesagi liked fashion, and pink. Ryuu and Gaku both did not fit the image of someone who wore pink so there was no one else available. 

Tenn found this realisation amusing and felt a small smile form on his face. Though, it was also slightly depressing considering that Anesagi had nowhere else to direct his obsession of pink.

 

Tenn had been waiting for at least half an hour before he heard the familiar voice call his name.

 

“Tenn! I’m done!” 

 

He saw Anesagi running towards him, with an excited look on his face.

 

“Here! I saw you looking at them and just figured it would be perfect.. Even though they aren’t the usual colour.” He said as he handed the boy a box.

  
Tenn removed the lid and his eyes lit up. He was speechless and just couldn’t believe it even though it honestly wasn’t the most groundbreaking thing, really. But how could he not feel this rush? Right in front of him, laying in his lap was a pair of sneakers in that very brand he had admired in a bright red colour.


End file.
